gloomhavenfandomcom-20200222-history
Events
Events are adventurous situations met by a party outside scenarios. They are also known as "Encounters" in most other games. Each situation is met with a dilemma, presented by options A or B. The outcome varies based on the option taken, but also based on other factors, like the character classes present, the party's reputation, etc. There are three types of events : * Road events occur when a party is on the way to a scenario in the Gloomhaven Box main campaign, in campaign mode. They are mandatory except when the scenario is tagged as linked to Gloomhaven City and the party's location is already Gloomhaven City. * City events occur after a scenario from the Gloomhaven Box main campaign is completed in campaign mode, i.e. when the party is Visiting Gloomhaven. They are optional. * Rift events were introduced in Forgotten Circles and are new events that happen when you travel through a Rift. They are mandatory and replaces road events everytime a scenario is reached through dimensional travel. Gameplay Application Upon occurrence, the party is presented with a dilemma, from which two options can be chosen, named Option A and Option B. Once read, a card cannot be thrown out before being resolved. The choice must be made without consulting the back of the card, where the results are shown. Once the option has been selected, the party applies the appropriate solution. If the outcome contains an imperative verb (e.g. Pay 20 collective gold), the party has no choice but to comply. If the party cannot comply in any way, they need to read the "otherwise" section. A party cannot change its decision or to not follow the consequences of the card once the card is turned. After the outcome has outplayed, an icon shows that the card is either Remove from the game or put under the pile. The deck of events is only shuffled once a new event is added or unlocked. After this, events that have been at the bottom of the deck can be shuffled back, if applicable. However, if no new card is added to the deck, this means the party will eventually deal with the same events in the same order they have encountered before. Example A situation is given: ''After resting for the evening, you start out your day noticing a great number of prominent, commanding posters around the city. Reading one, you learn that the Sanctuary of the Great Oak is lying down the foundations of a new building on the east side of Gloomhaven. Everyone is encouraged to come and help. This could be an important community event. ''Then two or three choices are given: ''Option A) Go help lay the foundation. B) Take the opportunity to steal the valuations in the area while people are distracted. ''Once decided, the party turn the card around and read the conclusion to the option chosen. ''Option A) Lose 1 checkmark, gain 1 Reputation, gain 1 prosperity. Option B) Gain 5 gold each, and if Reputation is lower than -4 (thus -5 to -20), gain an additional 5 gold each). Community-driven material In community-driven material, the events were presented to people over various social media, and the community has chosen the scenario progression as well as some events answer. In these situations, the party has to comply with the community choices. City Events '''City Events' are situations happening while Visiting the City. They have normally a more positive effect and a scheming purpose: they tend to orient the party towards a certain playstyle or orientation. It is normally in these events that the party will lower or increase their reputation, be deemed more mercenary or scholar, etc. This is why they are optional. The Gloomhaven Campaign contains 90 events (81 from the original campaign, and 9 from Forgotten Circles campaign extension), 30 of which is included in the party's starter deck. Starting in Forgotten Circles, some events include a blue line on the side, indicating a requirement. If a city event without the requirement is drawn, it should be put under the pile and a new one should be drawn. Gloomhaven Events Jaws of the Lion While it was confirmed that there will be city events in Jaws of the Lion, the exact content of which is yet to be announced. Frosthaven While it was confirmed that there will be city events in Frosthaven, the exact content of which is yet to be announced. Road Events Road Events are situations respecting the traditional "encounters" in the fantasy roleplaying games. They have a more threat-oriented, handicap-infusing approach for the upcoming scenario. The outcomes will normally induce conditions to a party or some damage to start the next scenario with. In Forgotten Circles, if a scenario is reached through dimensional travel, a rift event must be drawn instead of the normal road event. Gloomhaven Events Jaws of the Lion There are no road events in Jaws of the Lion, as the whole scenario occurs within the limits of Gloomhaven City. Frosthaven Events While it was confirmed that there will be city events in Frosthaven, the exact content of which is yet to be announced. Rift Events Rift Events have been added in the Forgotten Circles expansion. They represent the hazards of plane travel. Every time a scenario is marked as Linked to or from a Dimensional Travel, a rift event is drawn instead of the normal road event draw. How to unlock Category:Game Concepts